


Difference: littlewonder2 — LiveJournal

by littlewonder



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Karofsky doesn't think it'd make a difference to come out. Kurt disagrees.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Kudos: 1





	Difference: littlewonder2 — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/24296.html)

"You could've made a difference, you know. You chose not to."

Karofsky turned around, night air breezing gently past, expression more blank than emotional. "It wouldn't have made a difference. Everyone would've just hated both of us more. There's a reason I can't..."

"Come out of the closet?" Kurt finished the sentence.

"Yeah," Karofsky didn't bother to deny it this time. He was too tired to.

There was an awkward pause, and both of them looked at each other's crowns and sceptors. They looked around them and took stock of where they were.

"It _would've_ made a difference. Everyone would've seen this big tough jock being gay, and they would be forced to rethink their preconceptions about who gays are," said Kurt.

"Then it would've just gotten worse. People would've just started suspecting each other and getting in fights."

"Eventually, they'd just be forced to take a good look at themselves and wonder what the difference is."

"How do you know?" asked Karofsky. "For all you know, they could hate each other until it builds up into what happened between us. The whole school would be thrown into chaos."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Kurt. It was clear from his voice that he didn't, couldn't, that things would change. "I think you're just overreacting. I think the reason you haven't come out yet is that you see the worst possible outcome in everything."

"Who's the one who thought everyone had changed, and then got crowned Prom Queen because they were all just making fun of you for being gay?" retorted Karofsky. "Not me."

"Let's just agree to disagree," said Kurt.

"Let's just agree that you're wrong. Maybe we're just two extremes. But I'd rather think less of people and be surprised than too much and be disappointed."

"At least I think enough of them to be brave. What do you have? Maybe if you thought more of people, you'd have come out ages ago, like me."

"It's not because of them that I'm like this! I..." Karofsky blurted out. He started to fidget, looking around awkwardly. "I just..."

"Karofsky..." began Kurt, more softly, "you don't have to hate yourself like this. There is nothing wrong with being gay--"

Karofsky snapped his around anxiously, looking for anyone that might hear. No one was there.

"Doesn't that get tiring? It's just you and me here, Karofsky. Prom King and Prom Queen, talking in the dark just outside the prom. No one can hear us."

"Yeah, I know," said Karofsky unconvincingly.

"Are you really going to live the rest of your life this way?"

"Of course not. Just until I can get out of this town, away from family, away from this school. Somewhere accepting. But not in Ohio."

"And what if you _never_ get out? Have you thought of that?" asked Kurt.

"I _will_ get out. Even if I have to steal my dad's car to do it. I'm gonna run away the first chance I get!"

"What kind of life is that? No family, forever running from who you are. You've got to stand up to them. They can't hurt you, not in the same way you hurt me. What are you afraid of?"

"I would have thought you'd get it. You're gay too, shouldn't you get it? I would've asked you to run away with me, if you didn't find another way out. I would've asked you someday, if I thought you'd say yes. I _never_ thought that, though, and that's my _real_ tragedy," said Karofsky miserably. "Not being unable to face _them_ , but being rejected by _you_. The one person who _might've_ understood. Now no one does. That's what's _really_ sad."

Karofsky stood fully up, then began to walk further from the prom. Kurt followed him. "Go away," demanded Karofsky.

"I _do_ understand, Karofsky."

"Man, this prom sucks!" Karofsky cried, his voice breaking as he ripped his crown from his head and smashed it to the ground, hardly slowing down. Kurt stopped to retrieve it, inspecting the damage for a moment, unsure of what else he could say, before running after Karofsky again. "If you leave now, it'll just give them more of an excuse to make fun of you tomorrow."

"Do I look like I care?!" Karofsky cried. He was at the door of his car, a red pickup truck.

"I went through the exact same things when I started high school. But this is experience talking, and believe me, you'll thank me in the morning if you listen to me tonight."

"Fine. Then I'll just stay here right now." And he got in and sat down, glaring from the driver's seat. Kurt put Karofsky's crown in the back of the truck and got in to sit down next to him.

Karofsky whipped around to Kurt. "What are you doing? Get out!"

"No one can see us, remember? And you could use the company right now."

Karofsky softened a bit. "Fine. But just for five minutes."

Twenty more minutes passed with silent ease. Karofsky was deep in thought. Suddenly he looked up. "Wait a minute, you're still here!"

"I didn't want to disturb you," replied Kurt coolly.

"Then I shouldn't have let you stay! Get out!"

Suddenly, Kurt's door swung open. Santana was standing there, fuming. "What's going on here? I thought we were trying to keep it down low! What are you, going home with _him_ now? Just because he was crowned Queen instead of me? What kind of fake boyfriend are you?"

"Woah, calm down Santana, I'm going home with Blaine. I was just keeping Karofsky company," said Kurt.

"Oh yeah? Have a wandering eye already, do we?"

"That is _enough_ , Santana! I love Blaine, and I am _not_ about to leave him for _Karofsky_!"

Kurt suddenly caught the hurt look on Karofsky's face and guiltily turned to Santana, who was looking a little shocked, but no longer angry. "Alright, just get out of the truck, Kurt."

Kurt did.


End file.
